psgfandomcom-20200223-history
...Of the Dead
"...Of the Dead" is the 14th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the eighth episode on November 19, 2010, in Japanese, and on July 17, 2012, in English. Synopsis Panty and Stocking are holed up in a town where Scanty and Kneesocks have unleashed a horde of Zombie Ghosts that are immune to the angels' weapons. Plot The episode starts with a narrator, who says nothing in life is permanent, and that humans have always fought against death. The setting changes to the inside of Romero & Carpen Town 's police station, where Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt, and a few other humans are trying to repel a horde of zombies trying to get inside. Panty tries shooting a zombie dog, but it is unaffected. Everyone inside the station tells the angels to kill the zombies already, but Panty explains that their weapons don't work against zombies, making it impossible for them to do anything. The humans start calling the angels impostors when suddenly a policeman reveals to them that the zombies' weakness is fire. Garterbelt explains that zombies can be defeated, but since he has diarrhea, he goes back to the bathroom before he can reveal their weakness. Meanwhile, a policeman lights a chair on fire and throws it at the zombies, but nothing happens. The zombies are able to get inside the station and soon transform many of the remaining humans into zombies. Garterbelt comes out of the bathroom once again and tells the Anarchy sisters that in order to defeat a zombie, they needed to destroy their brains. Stocking says there had to be a more elegant way of defeating them, however, Panty goes ahead and smashes a zombie's head. Panty assures them that all they really need to do is get into the weaponry shop nearby, and throws a gas container to the zombies outside, making it explode after shooting it. The remaining survivors run to the shop, but it turns out to be a sex shop . The Anarchy sisters start blaming Garterbelt for making them cops for a day. Meanwhile, from a good distance, Scanty and Kneesocks are watching the scene unfold. It is revealed that they are the ones behind the zombie incident, turning dead people into zombies just by dripping the zombie liquid they ordered from a demon catalogue on them. A zombie cat delivers the demons' message to Panty and Stocking, who become enraged and started fighting the cat. The remaining survivors prepare themselves to battle the zombies, but one of the survivors - already bitten by the undead - says he is willing to act as a decoy in exchange for someone publishing the book of his stormy life. However, he spends too much time preparing to distract the horde, and thus turns within moments of exiting the store. As the few remaining humans fall to the relentless legion of zombies, Garterbelt orders the angels to get inside See Through, and then come pick everyone up. Panty and Stocking narrowly manage to reach their vehicle, but plan to simply ditch the others and escape the ravaged town. However, they are attacked by Chuck, who was turned into a zombie earlier. The newly-zombified Panty and Stocking then come after Garterbelt, who is now the only remaining survivor. Panty claims that she feels liberated by the experience, but wonders if they can change back to normal; Stocking suggests that they may revert at dawn, but insists that they discuss the matter after getting fresh meat from their former caretaker. Musing that his charges' bodies are now as rotten as their minds, Garterbelt calmly pulls a second shotgun from his afro and opens fire. Meanwhile, Scanty rejoices in victory upon seeing her foes reduced to undead. Unfortunately, her joyful jumping causes her to splash the zombie liquid all around the hill. By the time Kneesocks gets Scanty to stop, the demon sisters find themselves surrounded by ravenous ghouls, with nothing to eat but themselves... As dawn breaks, Panty and Stocking sit atop the sex shop's roof, munching on the remains of Garterbelt. Panty notices that they haven't changed back, prompting Stocking to wonder what they should do next. As the zombified demon sisters lurch by on the street, the angels decide to sit back and relax; far away, church bells ring. Gallery 8a-1.jpg 8a-2.jpg 8a-3.jpg psg08-03.jpg psg08-04.jpg 8a-4.jpg 308304-screenshot004.jpg 308305-screenshot005.jpg 308306-screenshot006.jpg 8a-5.jpg psg08-08.jpg 8a-6.jpg tumblr_lc8p5aBGLd1qev7bs.jpg PSG08-09.jpg 8a-7.jpg 308309-screenshot009.jpg 8a-8.jpg 8a-9.jpg 8a-10.jpg 8a-11.jpg 8a-12.jpg 8a-13.jpg 8a-14.jpg 8a-15.jpg 289107 - 8A Screenshot.jpg 8a-16.jpg 289108 - 8A Screenshot.jpg tumblr_lc8pc8W4eG1qev7bs.jpg 8a-17.jpg 8a-18.jpg 8a-19.jpg 8a-20.jpg 8a-21.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Romero & Carpen Town *R&C Town's Police Station *Chicken Frilled Fries *Gray's Pharmacy *Deli & Sai Bee *Sex Shop Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's theme, including the town's name, is a reference to the American film series Living Dead. *The episode's title and titlecard are references to the 1978 American film Dawn of the Dead. *Romero & Carpen Town is a reference to George A. Romero and John Carpenter. *Panty and Stocking's first day as cops in Romero & Carpen Town, before the city was overrun by zombies mere hours later, is a reference to the 1998 video game Resident Evil 2. *Garterbelt uses his shotgun in the same manner as the reverend from the 1996 film From Dusk Till Dawn. **The dildo contraption Panty uses as a weapon is a direct reference to a similar weapon used by George Clooney's character in From Dusk Till Dawn. **One of the inmates bears a resemblance to Danny Trejo, who played a bartender in From Dusk Till Dawn. *One of the convicts looks an awful lot like Francis, a character from the 2008 video game Left 4 Dead. *Some of the town's citizens accused Panty and Stocking of being impostors. Apparently, they had been expecting three angel-cops. *When Stocking impales the cat zombie's skull, she lets out some funny Bruce Lee-style noises. *At one point, some of the survivors decide to throw a burning armchair at the mass of zombies to distract them, just like Ben did in the first part of the Living Dead series. Music Songs used in this episode *"Theme for Panty & Stocking" - Opening credits *"Zombie" - Barricade *"Epilogue" - Garter appears *"Ghost Town" - The zombies make it in *"Beverly Hills Cock" - Escape to the shop *"Burrrrrp" - A sex shop *"Theme for Scanty and Kneesocks" - The villians are revelaed *"Cherryboy Riot Part 2" - Everyone arms themselves *"Schranz Chase" - Plan B *"See-Through" - The zombies take the upper hand *"Technodildo" - Zombie angels